


seashore

by hypermello



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Day At The Beach, Everyone is chaotic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, korekiyo is a sad boi, tsumugi and kaede have a water fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermello/pseuds/hypermello
Summary: the whole class goes down to the beach.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

laughter rang through the air as water slashed into the shore. it was a warm june day and the whole class had decided to take a trip to the ocean. It turns out the result was very chaotic. 

kirumi was sitting on a rock,watching. kokichi had gotten gonta to carry him on his shoulders,and now he was laughing childishly while throwing his hands up in the air. angie was swimming,occasionally going under the surface of the waves to scare someone by grabbing their leg. maki firmly refused to enter the water,but she eventually gave in after kaito asked twenty times. 

kaede and tsumugi were engaged in a fierce waterfight and rantaro was caught in between them. korekiyo had taken to exploring and had found a small tide pool. the remaining members of the class remained on land casually chatting.

kokichi decided he had enough of gonta and climbed down off his back. he skipped over to where the others were talking. reaching them,he sat down next to shuichi,smiling brightly at him.

" hello,saihara-chan! "

shuichi looked over at him,a faint smile appearing on his face.

" hey kokichi. "

kokichi looked around the group. it consisted of ryoma,miu,kiibo,tenko and himiko.

" hello kokichi. " kiibo greeted.

" hello,robot boy! "

" hey, that's robophobic! "

kokichi laughed slightly,sticking his tongue out at kiibo in a childish manner. kiibo frowned at him. shuichi sighed quietly to himself,looking back out to the shore.

rantaro had managed to get out of the middle of the water fight and had now joined korekiyo on exploring. kaede and tsumugi were still fighting,while kaito had picked maki up and was spinning her around,causing her to yell and hit him in the arm.

shuichi was snapped back into focus when he felt a pair of arms around his back,causing him to let out a small gasp. while he was caught up in observing the others,apparently kokichi had started something and now tenko was trying to grab him.

" helpp,saihara-chan! tenko's trying to kill me! "

" serves you right for messing with himiko,degenerate! "

" nyehh.. "

" h-hey! calm down,tenko! "

tenko had taken a swing at kokichi which he barely missed. ducking behind shuichi's shoulder ,he popped up to stick his tongue out at her. kokichi then grabbed shuichi's hand,quickly pulling him into a run. tenko chased after them.  
they eventually lost her a bit farther down the shore when kokichi pulled them behind a boulder,out of view. shuichi let out a small squeak when he was suddenly pulled behind the boulder. he toppled over on top of kokichi,barely catching himself with his hands. 

" ack! "

looking down,he realized he was on top of the smaller boy. his face flushed a pale shade of pink. kokichi stared up at him,his bright purple eyes wide. shuichi stood up quickly.

" a-ah,i'm sorry.. " shuichi apologized.

" it's fine." the purple-haired boy replied.

offering a hand to kokichi,who took it,he pulled him up into his feet. shuichi was still flustered,his hair slightly ruffled from the fall. he dusted himself off and turned to look out from behind the boulder. tenko had gone back over to himiko.

" okay,i think we're good. "

kokichi looked over shuichi's shoulder. his purple hair brushed slightly against the taller male's face. 

" hey,saihara-chan? "

" yeah? "

kokichi turned his head to shuichi,quickly kissing his cheek. The navy-haired male's eyes widened. 

" kokich- "

" byesaihara-chan! "

Kokichi quickly turned and ran off down the beach.

~•~End of 1st Perspective:Part 1~•~

rantaro was trapped. kaede and tsumugi were having a water fight and he was caught up in it. he lifted his arms up to shield his face from the water. a large splash of water was sent toward kaede but hit him instead. he let out a small yelp.   
he attempted once again to escape past them and succeeded. swimming up to the shore,he stood up,his green hair messily falling over his face.

kneeling only a bit away,korekiyo peered into a clear pool of water. pink,blue and yellow anemone filled the pool and small fish swam inside it. a large red crab was also inside the tide pool. he dipped his finger into the crystal clear water, tracing a small ripple.

rantaro decided to go over to him. walking over to him,he sat down next to him,his legs crossed. the other boy turned his head to rantaro,seemingly surprised that some one was willingly interacting with him.crying

" oh,hello rantaro. "

" hey. "

korekiyo turned back towards the pool,tucking a loose strand of dark green hair behind his ear. there was a peaceful silence in the air as they sat there quietly. suddenly korekiyo spoke.

" so,what do you want. "

rantaro tilted his head curiously to the side,strands of his pale green hair falling to the side of his face.

" huh? i don't want anything. can't i just hang around you without wanting   
anything? "

korekiyo traced a small pattern in the sand with his finger. 

" no one ever comes near me unless they need something. "

rantaro thought he could detect a small hint of sadness in the taller boy's voice. he looked over at him. korekiyo had drawn an intricate design of a rose in the sand. it was very detailed and rantaro could even see a few small thorns.

korekiyo's head whipped up suddenly and he stared a bit further up the shore where he could hear yelling. he could just make out kokichi and shuichi running from tenko. he turned his head back to his drawing.

" hey,that's really good. "

rantaro's head was on the taller boys shoulder,looking at the drawing.

" thanks. "

" you're pretty cool,i think we should hangout more often. "

korekiyo's eyes widened for a second,but he eventually smiled. or rantaro thought he smiled,it was a bit hard to tell with his mask.

" i think i would like that. "

~•~End of 2nd Perspective:Part 1~•~

maki was annoyed. kaito had been pestering her for the past half hour. she sighed to herself as he began asking her again.

" c'mon,harumaki! it'll be fun! "

" no. and I told you to stop calling me that. "

" please? "

" do you want to die? "

kaito frowned. maki almost felt bad for being rude to him. almost.

" well,then i guess i'll leave you be.. "

kaito's usually optimistic attitude was gone. he began to walk back to the ocean. maki sighed softly and put her book down.

" hey,kaito? "

" yeah?.. "

" i'm gonna definitely regret this,but i guess i'll go with you. "

kaito's eyes lit up excitedly.

" thanks, harumaki! " he exclaimed.

" i told you not to call me that! "

ignoring her remark,kaito grabbed her hand,pulling her down to the ocean. once they reached it,she smiled slightly to herself. her hair flew backwards as a large gust of wind swept past them and she laughed. kaito's eyes widened at the sound of her laughing.

" your laugh is really pretty. you should laugh more often. "

" do you wanna die?! "

kaito held his hands up in a playful surrender. the brown-haired girl rolled her eyes at him and turned to look out into the ocean. she let a small peaceful sigh slip from her lips. she zoned out for a while,staring out over the choppy waves.

suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the air. her eyes widened and she turned her head back to see kaito holding her up,an obnoxious grin across his face.

" hey,what are you doing!? put me down right now! "

kaito laughed loudly. she hit his arm,causing him to almost drop her.

" kaito momota,you are the most immature person i've ever met! "

he laughed again and began to spin her around,while she yelled at him.

after a few minutes,he put her down. she immediately began hitting his arm.

" ow! "

she desisted her attacks,sighing. kaito wrapped her in a large hug. she sighed again ,giving up. after all, she did enjoy hanging out with kaito,even if he was a huge idiot.

~•~End of 3rd Perspective:Part 1~•~•


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW:Panic Attacks,Implied Abuse)

shuichi was confused. the navy-haired boy had been trying to find some time to talk with kokichi after what happened at the beach,but it seemed like he was deliberately avoiding him. he always had some excuse or some reason he couldn't talk. shuichi was beginning to get exasperated. he decided to go talk to kaito. maybe he could give him some advice. 

the whole class were still at the beach and they were staying in a large hotel. all of them were split up into floors and shuichi was only a few rooms away from kaito. he began to walk towards kaito's room. there wasn't anyone out in the halls,which was understandable because most people were eating dinner.

however,as he walked along he caught sight of a familiar purple-haired boy. kokichi didn't seem to notice shuichi. the second he did,his bright purple eyes widened. He immediately attempted to back into his room as quickly as possible.

" a-ah! saihara-chan! sorry i can't chat,i've got to...do something! "

shuichi frowned slightly.

" kokichi,wait. have you been avoiding me? "

kokichi's face twisted into a nervous expression. he fidgeted with his hands.

" of course not! why would i- "

" liar. "

kokichi seemed about to protest,but then sighed quietly.

" fine,you caught me. "

the normally happy boy looked down. 

" why?.. "

kokichi's hand trembled slightly and he wiped at his eyes with corner of his sleeve. shuichi's heart broke at the sight. without thinking,he quickly pulled the smaller boy into a hug. kokichi let out a small gasp,surprised. finally,he spoke.

" s-so,you're not mad at me,saihara-chan?.. "

now it was shuichi's turn to be surprised.

" what? no,i'm not mad at you! "

kokichi let out a small cry of happiness.

" oh gosh,i was so scared that you hated me after yesterday and i'm really sorry  
for kissing you and i-i promise that i'll make it up to you and--"

" kokichi,it's okay. you're okay. and..i actually didn't mind the kiss. "

saihara awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck,a pale blush creeping steadily up into his face. kokichi's eyes widened.

"...hey,saihara-chan?"

" yeah? "

" would you be my boyfriend?.. "

shuichi felt like he might faint. he knew his face was probably bright red by now. unable to speak for fear that he might trip over his words,he nodded. kokichi giggled.

" c'mon,i asked you to be my boyfriend! i need an actual response! "

" a-ah,okay.. my answer i-is yes. "

kokichi grinned widely and jumped on top of the taller boy. he pushed him to the ground,sitting on top of him. he leaned over shuichi,whose eyes were squeezed shut. kokichi wrapped his arms around shuichi's neck,placing his face so close to the other boy's,that shuichi could feel strands of messy, purple hair brushing his face.

" ack! kokichi! "

kokichi giggled and began placing small light kisses onto shuichi's face. the taller boy let out a small whimper of embarrassment. after a minute of this,kokichi sat up. shuichi cracked an eye open to be met with a pair of fluorescent violet ones. shuichi started talking before he could stop himself. 

" your eyes are beautiful. "

now it was kokichi's turn to blush. he attempted to cover his face with his hands ,making shuichi laugh. shuichi stood up,pulling kokichi back with him.

" c'mon,let's go hang out. "

~•~

instinct. that was what was causing rantaro to knock on korekiyo's door at 9:30 at night. something was off. the room had been deadly quiet all evening. it made him worried. sure,korekiyo wasn't the loudest person and his room was usually quiet. but rantaro couldn't shake the knawing feeling that something was very wrong.

he knocked once on the door with no response. he knocked two more times,each with no answer. he waited a minute to decide what to do. knowing it was quite rude,rantaro decided to enter the room. stepping inside,he took a look around the room.

the room was the same as all the other rooms in the hotel. white walls,a bed,a bathroom. the desk next to the bed had books,papers,across and a few pieces of broken pottery on it. suddenly,rantaro heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom.

he quickly crossed the room to the bathroom door. he could hear small strangled sobs coming from inside the room. he knocked on the door,causing the sounds to stop. rantaro waited,then tried to open the door. it was locked. the green-haired boy was now even more worried.

pulling out his phone,he clicked on messages. flipping through it,he located kokichi's number. He began to text.

°•°

avocado boi:hey kokichi,i need your help

panta boi is typing...

panta boi: what is it?

avocado boi is typing...

avocado boi: how do you pick locks?

panta boi is typing...

panta boi:well,it depends on what kind of lock and tools you have,but i'd say use a bobby pin if you have one. so,you gotta pull the bobby out into one long piece. then you insert it into the lock and turn it the way you want it to go. it might not work but its worth a try.

avocado boi is typing...

avocado boi: thanks. 

°•°

rantaro replaced his phone in his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin. he pushed it into the lock and turned it. pushing the door opens a bit he looked inside. he let out a small gasp at the sight he saw.

korekiyo was on the floor his head in his hands. his normally straight and clean green hair was messy. he was clutching at it with his hands. he had scars down his legs and arms. he seemed to be whispering to himself.

rantaro knelt down next to him,causing korekiyo's head to snap up. his eyes were red and wet with tears. it was blatantly obvious the boy was having a panic attack.

" korekiyo- "

" go away! "

the harshness in his tone made rantaro's eyes widen. the boy was staring at him with a sort of panicked look in his eyes,like a hurt animal. they waited in silence for a few minutes before rantaro spoke.

" are you okay? " 

korekiyo didn't seem to hear him.

" no.. s͓̽h͓̽e͓̽'͓̽s͓̽ going to get me.. s͓̽h͓̽e͓̽'̽ won't go away!.. imsorryimsorryimsorry! "

korekiyo started to pull at his hair. he fully collapsed onto the floor,trembling. rantaro quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy,stroking his head. 

" it's okay,you're safe. "

" s͓̽h͓̽e͓̽ hurt me and s͓̽h͓̽e͓̽'͓̽s͓̽ going to find me and s͓̽h͓̽e͓̽'͓̽s͓̽ going to kill me! "

rantaro could feel korekiyo shaking even more. he sat there quietly,holding on tightly to the other boy. after a few minutes,korekiyo's breathing calmed. he had fallen asleep. rantaro picked him up carefully and laid him down on the bed. He sat down next to him. half an hour passed and rantaro fell asleep.

~•~

kaito smiled to himself as he walked to maki's room. today had been a relatively peaceful day,for him at least. honestly,it was a bit too peaceful and he was bored. that was why he was going to maki's room,to find some thing interesting to do. He had tried going to shuichi's room,but the boy had not accepted his request to hang out,saying he was hanging out with kokichi.

he reached maki's dorm and knocked on the door. no answer. he knocked a few more times. no answer again. he knocked again. no answ- maki had opened the door looking exasperated. 

" who the he-oh,it's just you. "

" hey,what's that supposed to mean,harumaki!? "

" what do you want. "

kaito flashed a bright smile at her.

" i just want to hang out! "

" ugh,fine. give me a few minutes. "

with that she closed the door,leaving kaito to wait for her to return. a few minutes later she opened the door again and stepped out.

" oh good,you're ready! "

maki rolled her eyes at his positivity. kaito didn't notice,but grabbed her hand,pulling her.

" c'mon harumaki! "

" i told you not to call me that. "

kaito shrugged carelessly,and began pulling her behind him. she sighed and let him.  
after a few minutes it was becoming painfully obvious that kaito had no idea where they were going.

" kaito,where are we going? "

" eh,heh,you see that's a funny story- "

" you don't know,do you. "

" ..no.. "

maki sighed.

" so,you invite me to hang out without knowing where we're going or what we're  
doing. "

" pretty much.. "

kaito pouted,a grown forming in his lips.

" well,it's not my fault! i was just bored!.. "

" i guess i have to figure out what we're going to do then. "

maki began pulling him along behind her. after a few minutes,they had left the hotel and were walking along on the side walk. both maki and kaito were silent. until kaito broke the silence.

" y'know,you look really pretty. "

maki 's eyes widened and she sputtered. she whipped around to face him,her hair flying.

" w-what's that supposed to mean?! "

kaito tilted his head.

" what do you mean? it means i think you look pretty. "

a faint,almost unnoticeable blush crept up maki's face. kaito continued.

" you're also a great friend and you're really smart! "

maki grunted in reply and continued to walk. they walked in until they reached a small building. the sign on the front of the building read ' hyacinth beach ice cream parlor.'

" c'mon. "

the two of them walked into the ice cream parlor and were immediately hit with the smell of fresh flowers. the inside of the building was filled with tables and chairs. the tables had multiple blue hyacinths, hydrangeas,purple lilacs and pink forget-me-nots in vases on them. the walls were lavender with white trimming. there was a case with multiple different flavors of ice cream in it and there were small bottles filled with toppings on top of it.

kaito grinned widely at maki.

" this is so cool! how'd you find out about this?! "

" before we went to the beach yesterday,i decided to look around the town and  
found this place. i thought you'd like it. "

" it's amazing! "

maki smiled slightly at him.

" well,i'm glad to see you like it. "

kaito nodded happily. he began walking towards the counter and maki followed. a smiling woman greeted them.

" welcome! what would like to try today? "

" i'll have chocolate raspberry swirl and peppermint! "

" i'll have strawberry. "

the woman nodded and made their icecreams. handing then to kaito and maki,she turned away and headed back to her spot.

" let's go sit down. "

" okay! "

maki and kaito headed to sit at a table. they sat down and began to eat. kaito's face lit up as he ate his. she laughed softly.

" you look like a little kid. "

it was true. kaito was quickly eating his ice cream and he had gotten a small bit of it on his nose. he went slightly cross-eyed as he attempted to look. maki leaned across the table and swiped it off with her finger.

" y'know,this has been fun even though your an idiot. "

" i think so to,harumaki-hey! i'm not an idiot! "

maki laughed at his response. it was a brief chuckle but kaito smiled at the sound of it. this has been fun and he hoped they could do it again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been thinking and I decided that I'm going to try and update this daily!
> 
> Criticism and suggestions are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave criticism! Thanks for reading.


End file.
